Sweeter Than Cotton Candy
by TheFutureMrsPena
Summary: Cat Valentine was a huge fan of Big Time Rush. What happens when she meets one of the band members? Cat/Carlos - Sam/James.


Hey! So, I'm kind of new to but I've heard that's it's a pretty good site. I have no clue what the heck this story is. I just opened up the doc-manager and started writing. Since I'm watching Sam and Cat and listening to Big Time Rush music, it sort of gave me this idea. I'm sorry it's so freaking random, I really have no clue where this story is going to go and if I can't figure it out, it's going to be a really short story. This is an iCarly, Victorious and Big Time Rush crossover. -TheFutureMrsPena.

Disclaimer - I am not Scott Fellows or Dan Schneider and that means that I don't own any of the characters, settings, nothing. I swear.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Just A Stupid Magazine**

* * *

Cat Valentine made her way into her apartment to find Sam, her best friend and her roommate in the kitchen, blending something in their blender. It looked like a magazine.

"Sam! What are you doing?" she yelled. Sam didn't hear her over the noise the blender was making. Cat closed the door and tossed her bag on the couch, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Cat!" Sam yelled. She pressed a button on the blender and it stopped. The noise was gone.

"What are you doing?" the red-head repeated. Sam grinned.

"I.. am making _confetti_."

"Confetti? What for?" Cat asked. Sam shrugged.

"For the kids we're babysitting tomorrow. I found this really cool activity online and I want to try it out with them," Sam explained. Cat walked over to the blender, opening it's lid and pulling the ripped magazine out.

"Sam! Why'd you blend my magazine?" Cat exclaimed.

"Oh, big deal. It's just a stupid magazine. I found it in your room," Sam said. "Plus, I'm too lazy to walk to the party store and buy some. I couldn't take my motorcycle either 'cause it's at the repair shop."

"Sam, the party store is 2 minutes away," Cat said, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"What are you so upset about anyway?"

"On that magazine was a contest.. and whoever won it got tickets for the Big Time Rush concert," Cat explained, turning the TV on.

"Oh, you like Big Time Rush?" Sam asked, sitting next to Cat.

Big Time Rush was a band that lived down in the Palm Woods. They weren't very popular yet but they were talented. Cat had heard of them on the radio and multiple times on TV and she wanted to hear more about them. So far, she'd only listened to a couple of their songs and she wanted to hear more. She really did like them.

"Yeah," Cat responded.

"Well, they sell those magazines down the street. They're like, right next to Elderly Acres. You can go down there in your little pink bike and buy one. They're just like two dollars-"

Sam didn't finish. Because Cat was already rushing out the door.

* * *

Cat buckled her helmet and got onto her bike not even a minute later. She pedaled down the street as fast as she could. The afternoon was hot but the wind on her face felt good. She closed her eyes for a second and then she heard a crash. She toppled onto the floor and her bike fell on top of her.

Groaning, she realized she had crashed into something or someone.

"Sorry," she heard a voice say. "Here, I'll help you."

She squinted her eyes open. She couldn't really see anything because of the sun but then she caught a figure. It looked like a teenage boy. He grabbed the bike off her and put it aside, extending a hand out to her. She grabbed it and instantly, she was pulled up.

She was able to take in his features. He had dark brown eyes and he was wearing a black helmet. It was untied yet she wondered how it stayed on his head throughout the fall. He looked awfully familiar. Cat didn't know from when or from where.

"Hi," she said. "I'm sorry.. I didn't look where I was going."

"Hey! You wear a helmet too?" he said.

Cat giggled. "Yeah. I was riding a bike, silly."

The stranger shrugged. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Cat."

"You're named after an animal?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she shrieked.

He put up his hands in surrender. "Nothing, nothing. I think it's a pretty name."

"Okay," she smiled. "What's_ your_ name?" She poked him.

"Carlos."

Then, her face lit up. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Carlos asked.  
"You're the _Carlos Garcia _from _Big Time Rush_ aren't you?!"

Carlos nodded. _Wow, _he thought. _Someone actually knows me. _"You like Big Time Rush?"

"Well, yeah."

"How? We're not even that popular yet."

"That doesn't matter!" Cat exclaimed. She was so excited! Maybe she could ask Carlos for tickets!

Too excited for anything, she ran straight home to tell Sam.


End file.
